


Bad News Isn't Always Bad

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, If I missed any tags pls tell me, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of past abuse, Parent AU, Trans Yurio, Transphobia, Viktor spelled with a k, trans charachter, viktuuri parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: It's been eight years since he last saw his biological family. The death of his biological father forces him to a funeral that he would much rather avoid.    As Sunday night turns into Monday morning, Yuri finds himself unable to sleep. He hasn’t moved since Viktor left his room. Sitting in the same position for so long took a toll on his body. All of his muscles are aching, begging him to move even just and inch. But he doesn’t, instead he continues to think of all the scenarios that could happen at the funeral. He couldn’t think of a positive situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for all of this, so if there is a better word to use, please feel free to tell me! Also tell me if I missed any, I'm going off of memory.  
> Анастасия- Anastasiya (Yuri's biological mom)  
> Анна- Anna (Yuri's pre-transition name)  
> папа - papa  
> 父-dad  
> Hana- Hannah (Yuri's adopted sister)
> 
> There are a lot of referece and information that isn't completely explained from other books in the series. The ones that would be most useful would be Left Alone and мой сын
> 
> You don't have to read those to understand this, it would just be helpful to some elements in the story.

Yuri likes to think that nothing surprises him anymore. He’s eighteen, he’s done so many things, and he just isn’t affected by surprises. With that being said, a phone call from Yakov in the middle of dinner was unexpected. 

“I’m going to answer this.” Yuri excused himself and walked into the living room so the rest of the family could continue the conversation. 

“Hello?” 

“Yuri, I have bad news,” Yakov said. 

“Uh- okay? What is it?” 

“Your biological father died and the funeral is next week.” 

“Not to be rude, but that isn’t exactly bad news in my book,” Yuri said. He has no attachment to his biological family, he left them behind when his grandfather died. 

“I haven’t told you the bad part yet.” 

“So you had news and bad information, not bad news.” 

“Will you please just let me finish?” Yakov raised his voice slightly. “Анастасия wants you to go to the funeral.” 

“What? She couldn’t have expected that I’d actually go!” 

“Well she does. She sent the invitation to me with a note that said relay the message. She seemed sincere about wanting to see you.” 

“I can’t! I don’t want to go!” Yuri yelled. 

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri calls from the kitchen. Yuri ignores him, but has trouble ignoring Viktor as the phone is pulled away from him. He listens to the one side of the conversation. 

“Hello?”   
“Well that’s incorrect, Yuuri and I are very much alive.”   
“Oh, _oh._ Do you think he should go?”  
“I’ll talk to him.”   
“Bye, Yakov.” 

Viktor hangs up and hands the phone back to Yuri. 

“We need to talk.” Viktor pointed upstairs. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for 父?” 

“Yuuri, we will be upstairs.” He walked upstairs behind Yuri. 

They both sat down on Yuri’s bed facing one another. The room has not changed much in the three years he has occupied it. The pile of cat plushies sat around a beanbag chair in the corner. Three of the walls were navy blue and the wall his headboard is against is cream colored. The wall his closet door is on is specifically for his medals and trophies. Yuuri told him when he moved in he could change the room however he wanted, but Yuri liked the way Yuuri decorated so it stayed. The only thing Yuri decorated was wall with no windows. There were pictures and posters covering it almost all of it. Most of the pictures on the left were of the family, but as the pictures moved across the wall more and more people showed up. On his birthday every year Phichit will give him the best pictures of him that were taken that year. 

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Yuri said. He played with the edge of the blanket. 

“We have to, you know that.” 

“Technically we don’t _have_ to. We could just ignore it, that was my plan.” 

“Well we aren’t doing that,” He said. 

“And why not?” Yuri questioned. 

“Because I think you should go.” 

“What? No, absolutely not! Why would you do that to me? I can’t even think about my biological family without getting upset, why would I want to be in the same room as them for hours?” His eyes start to tear causing Viktor to worry. 

“You don’t think I know and understand that? I want you to go because maybe it will give you closure. You’ll see how much better off you are-”

“I already know that though,” Yuri interrupted. 

“Thinking or knowing it is different than seeing it. When you get there, you’ll notice how much stronger and smarter you are. If anyone even tried to hurt you, you could do worse.” 

“You’re making me go alone?” 

“What? No, that would be absurd,” Viktor said. “I would go with you, unless you want Yuuri to go.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I’m going to buy our plane tickets, we will leave on Monday.” 

“I really don’t want to go папа.” Yuri rubbed his eyes in hopes it would get rid of the unshed tears. 

“I know you don’t, but it’ll be okay. I’ll be there with you the entire time. I promise.” 

~ 

As Sunday night turns into Monday morning, Yuri finds himself unable to sleep. He hasn’t moved since his father left his room. Sitting in the same position for so long took a toll on his body. All of his muscles are aching, begging him to move even just and inch. But he doesn’t, instead he continues to think of all the scenarios that could happen at the funeral. He couldn’t think of a positive situation.

His flight is at 4 am- only three hours left in Japan. Viktor will be waking him up in an hour to leave for the airport. The flight was twelve hours and he couldn’t see himself sleeping through any of it. 

It’ll be night time in Russia when they arrive, hopefully his body will give up by then so he can sleep before seeing his biological family again. 

~

Russia was just as cold as he remembers. It was towards the end of fall and there was already a small blanket of snow. Luckily, Viktor counted on this and reminded Yuri to bring warm clothes. 

“Where are we staying?” Yuri asked as he dragged his suitcase behind him. 

“Finally tired?” Viktor laughed. “We’ll stay in my apartment. But there is only one bed so we can either share or you can sleep on the couch.” 

“Why do I have to sleep on the couch? Shouldn’t the guest get the bed?” 

“You are not a guest, you’re my kid,” Viktor said. “And I’m not giving up my bed.” 

“Looks like we’ll be sharing then,” Yuri mumbled. 

They left the airport and took a cab to Viktor’s apartment. The family owned a vacation home in Russia, but it was more towards Moscow. They considered staying there, but the drive to the funeral would be two hours versus the twenty minutes it would take from the apartment. 

Viktor unlocked the apartment door quickly upon arriving. Yuri rushed towards the bedroom in the dark, thankfully not running into anything. He didn’t bother changing out of the sweats he wore on the plane and falls into the bed. He finally goes to sleep. 

~ 

“What if we only go to the after party?” Yuri asks. 

They were sitting in Viktor’s car outside of the funeral home. People clad in dark clothing walked through the doors quickly as if the sooner they sit down the sooner it is over. Yuri likes to think otherwise- the service is going to start at the same time regardless, sitting down earlier means you stay longer. 

“We can sit in the back; I won’t even make you pay respects like the others. Just sit in the back, they only want to talk at the after party.”

“They only want to talk because they want something from me,” Yuri said. “It’s probably money. They must know I’ve been winning competitions and that I’m living with you and 父.”

“I agree with you, but you’re still going. Now, get out of the car.” 

Yuri steps out of the driver’s seat and straightens out his black shirt. Most of the men were wearing suits, but Yuri wore black jeans and a black button down shirt, Viktor was wearing the same. If it wasn’t for a funeral, Yuuri would have posted a picture of how he and Viktor were “twinning.” Yuri smiles at the thought. 

“Remember, I’m here for you.” 

He takes a deep breath before he starts to walk to the door. Viktor is standing right beside him. He can feel the stares from everyone in the parking lot, regardless if they were funeral go-ers or workers. Ignoring the stares, they stride through the doors confidently. 

A small moment of relief is felt when no one inside the building turns to look. They are all preoccupied. 

“Are we supposed to sit in specific places?” Viktor said quietly. 

“I have no idea, but that man looks like he is telling people where to sit. Maybe if we sneak past him, we can just sit in the back,” Yuri explains. 

“If they have seats picked out for us, we can’t just sit somewhere else. That’d be rude.” 

“That’s be rude? Do you know who these people are?” 

“Alright fine.” He sighs. “We will sneak past him and sit down.” 

They seat themselves in the back row, closest to the exit. Yuri looks around at all the people timidly. He refuses to call them his family simply because they aren’t. His family is Viktor, Yuuri, and Hana. That’s all he needs. 

“Do you think anyone has recognized us?” 

“A few definitely,” Viktor said. “There is a lady in the front looking around, I think it’s your biological mother. She might be looking for you- oh wait she saw me.” 

“She isn’t my mother, not even biologically. Her name is Анастасия, she is lucky I’m willing to call her by her first name; there are much worse things to call her.” 

“She smirked at me but sat back down. I don’t think we have to worry about her bothering us quite yet.” 

“Thank god,” Yuri mutters. 

The service begins a few minutes after the last person sits down. Yuri is sitting in the corner with Viktor next to him. There is one chair between Viktor and a member of the Plisetsky family. It’s unnerving for him to be around so many people that have problems with him. He feels as though they are judging him. 

It reminds him to be more appreciative of the people in his life that do accept him no matter what. Yuuri, Viktor, Hana, Otabek, and all the other skaters he has met in the past three plus years. 

Yuri kept his head down the entire time. He couldn’t look at everyone just yet. He gave himself time to familiarize himself with the feeling in the room before he dared to look up. Viktor looked straight ahead with an emotionless expression the entire time. They were both relieved when it was over. Though the moment was short lived as a tall women reminded everyone the reunion would be at Анастасия house. 

“I’m proud of you for sitting through that,” Viktor said as they approached the car. 

“Thank you папа.” 

Yuri drove them to his old house in silence. His mind wondered if it looked any different than the last time he saw it. It was eight years ago, but he doubt Анастасия would go through the hassle of switching up the house. 

~

“Hello?” 

“父, I’m scared,” Yuri said. He had called Yuuri when they parked in front of the large home. People were walking by the car, some looked inside, but fortunately the windows were tinted. 

“Oh, 息子, it’ll be okay.”

“I’m so scared,” He sobbed. Viktor rubs his arm lightly, but let him speak to Yuuri without interruptions. 

“Don’t cry, stop crying. You’re strong and you can do this,” Yuuri encourages. Listening to how his son was so scared that he is crying broke Yuuri’s heart. 

“I can’t!” 

“Yurio, listen to me, yes you can. Do you remember when you were fifteen and your grandpa died? Do you remember how scared you were? You were so scared, you overcame your own stubborn attitude to call me. And despite everything that was going on around you, you went out on the ice and you won first place.” 

“What does this have to do with anything?” He hiccups as he talks. 

“You aren’t listening to me Yurio,” Yuuri said. “You were scared but you still did it and came out on top. That’s all you have to do here. I have to go get Hana ready for school, but I believe in you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too 父.” He hung up the phone and looked up at Viktor. 

“It’s going to be tough and painful, but just like Yuuri said: I know you can do this. They aren’t going to throw anything at you that you haven’t already thought of. They are going to call you the wrong name and the wrong pronouns. You need to correct them without showing them it bothers you. Don’t let any of them lay a hand on you. You are stronger than they are. These people are not your family, they never were. You are Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, not what they tell you you are.”

“Okay.” He wipes at his red eyes. “Let’s do this.” 

Yuri walks into the house with his head held high. As he walks in, everyone in the room stares at him and Viktor. No matter how much he wants to shrink into nothingness, he stares right back at them. He can see that some are already drunk, but the majority is still sober. He hopes this makes things easier. 

“Is that?” Анастасия gasps. “It is her! Анна, dear, I’ve missed you so much! How have you been?” 

“My name is Yuri,” He declares. “I’ve been fine, I’m sure you’ve seen the news.” 

“Oh dear, are you still on about all that Yuri nonsense?” 

“Yes because it’s my name.” 

“Sure, sure.” she waves him off. “Are you going to introduce your friend?” 

“Viktor Nikiforov, and I’m actually Yuri’s father,” Viktor said. 

“Viktor Nikiforov?” An older woman stumbles up to them, clearly drunk. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.” 

“You are a terrible flirt,” He said bluntly. “I’m actually married and gay.” 

“Your husband doesn’t need to know.” 

“My child is right there.” Viktor points to Yuri. 

“Way to kill the mood,” She mutters. 

“There was no mood!-” 

“Just stop папа, she won’t listen to you,” Yuri said. 

“The house is going to be real lonely without your father here, Анна. You should consider moving back in,” Анастасия said. 

“It’s Yuri. I assure you I will not be moving back in.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that, I’m your mother.” 

“You are nothing to me,” He said with disgust. “As far as I’m concerned, I have two fathers and no mother. If you will excuse me, I’m going to go get a drink.” 

“She is just overwhelmed about seeing us all again, no need to worry.” She said to the small crowd they created. 

“ _He_ isn’t overwhelmed at all.” Viktor followed Yuri to the kitchen. 

Yuri grabs a cup of water from the table filled with drinks and ignores everyone trying to talk to him. The few that are congratulating him on different medals receive a small thank you from VIktor, but the majority of comments are ignored completely. He looks down at his phone as it vibrates showing the notification for two texts. 

[From: Otabek<3<3:] Yuuri told me where you were, I hope you’re doing okay. Call me when you leave, stay safe! <3

[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] Thanks babe, I’ll be leaving soon <3

[From 父:] Remember, everything will be fine. You’re coming home tomorrow and all of that will be over!] 

He didn’t bother replying to Yuuri, he just put his phone back in his pocket. He looked up to find Viktor missing. He looked around the kitchen, but couldn’t find him anywhere. He looked into the living room from the kitchen and saw him arguing with Анастасия. 

He walked closer to properly hear what they are saying. It was clear Viktor was angry. It doesn’t happen often, but he looked furious. Анастасия is being held back by her sisters and one is covering mouth. 

“I’m sorry about her.” 

Viktor regains his composure and starts to speak in an eerily calm voice. 

“I told Yuri to come today so he could finally cut all his ties with this family. I know what you did to my son and I won’t be able to erase the memories you engraved in his mind or the scars you left on his body, no matter how much I try. But I will never, _never_ let you recreate any of those. He isn’t your child, he is mine. There is nothing you can do to change that. I know you don’t like that, but you can at least respect that. You treated him in a way no human should be treated and you should be ashamed of yourself for it. I love Yuri more than you ever could, he is better off without you. He is happy living with my husband and I as _our_ son. Now, I will be taking Yuri home and he will not be coming back.” 

Viktor stormed out of the house towards the car. 

“I don’t want to know what you said, but I want you to know that I despise you. If half of these people knew the hell you put me through, I don’t think they’d be standing up for you. You can rot in hell,” Yuri spat before following Viktor to the car. 

“Yurio, I’m sorry you had to hear me say-” Viktor is interrupted as Yuri reaches over the middle console and hugs Viktor tightly. 

“Thank you for standing up for me папа. I really appreciate it.” 

“I will always stand up for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yaoilover1013 requested Yuri coming home and being comforted by Otabek (and the family but I went more with Otabek). I hope you like it! <3

Stepping into the airport in Japan was a dream come true for Yuri. Being back in Japan with his family gave him peace of mind. The stress and anxiety of being anywhere near his biological family is finally lifted from his shoulders as he and Viktor search the airport for Yuuri and Hana. 

“Look.” Viktor taps him on the shoulder and points at the crowd of people. 

In the back there is a sign that says “Welcome home Yurio!” in big, colorful letters. It was held by Hana who was sitting on Yuuri’s shoulders. It reminded him of the time he sat on VIktor’s shoulders while Yuuri was performing. Yuri was sixteen at the time and he and Viktor should not have been doing it. Getting off of Viktor’s shoulders was hell purely because neither of them could figure out and easy way to do it. Viktor ended up sitting down and Yuri jumped off. 

Yuri wasted no time as he pushed through the crowd to get to his father. When he finally got to them, Hana was back on the ground and Yuuri was walking towards him for a hug. He gladly accepted the embrace and wrapped his arms around Yuuri tightly. 

“I missed you so much,” He said. 

“I missed you too. You have no idea how proud I am of you for sticking through, no idea.” 

“They said so many things; I was only there for five minutes. I don’t understand how people could be so mean.” 

“What they said doesn’t matter anymore- it never mattered. You’re home now and you’ll never have to go back.” 

“Yeah,” He agreed. The family pushed through the rest of the crowd to get to the exit doors.

“Do you mind if I drive?” Yuri asked as they approached the car. He knew his fathers would not have a problem driving, he does most of the driving in the household anyway. Yuuri nodded and sat down in the backseat with Hana. 

Yuri prefered being the driver rather than the passenger in all situations except one. He liked having one thing to focus on and it gave him a reason to ignore people. The only time he takes the passenger seat is on Otabek’s motorcycle. He loves looking at all the scenery as it goes by and the wind blowing past him keeps him from getting motion sick. The best part is having an excuse to hold onto Otabek tightly. Granted after three years of dating he could do that without excuses. 

When they get home, the smell of Yuuri’s cooking hits them. It smells delicious, much better than any of the meals Viktor and Yuri ate while in Russia. Neither of them are good at cooking, their ability didn’t go higher than spaghetti so they ordered take out more than Yuuri would approve. 

Eating at the dinner table was awkward. Nobody was speaking and anytime one of them tried to talk to Yuri, he would give one word answers or no answer at all. He wasn’t in the mood for talking. If he was being honest with himself, he would rather be in his room by himself. Though he didn’t want to be rude to his parents so he remained at the table.

“Why don’t you go upstairs? You look like you need some sleep,” Yuuri whispered to him. He nodded at his father, silently thanking him for the escape he needed. 

Yuri left his plate on the table and walked upstairs slowly. He dragged himself around the second floor grabbing every blanket that wasn’t in on a bed. He brought them all back to his room and threw them into a messy pile on his bed. Despite his room being a comfortable temperature, he climbed under the pile. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment tears started to fall from his eyes. It could have been when he walked upstairs, it could have been after he settled under the blankets. But now his face is red and blotchy, his hair is no longer in a nice bun, instead it’s down to his shoulder and riddled with knots, and he was covered in a layer of sweat from being under all the blankets. 

“Goodnight Yurio!” Hana yelled outside his door. He felt bad for not saying anything back, but he also couldn’t find the energy inside him to do so. 

“Call of you need anything,” Viktor said. 

“We love you,” Yuri said right after. 

He ignored them as well and huddled farther into the blankets.

Over the course of an hour his phone repeatedly went off and his periodically removed one of the blankets. The phone was ignored, if it was an emergency, the person would have contacted his parents. As far as the blankets went, the heat was making him more uncomfortable by the minute. He started to feel smothered and needed to get the blankets off of him. He opted for lying face down on his bed instead. 

After ten minutes of silence from his phone, his bedroom door opened.

“I don’t want to talk,” He groaned, assuming it was Yuuri or Viktor. 

“That’s okay.” Yuri looks up at Otabek briefly before dropping his head back down. 

Wordlessly, Otabek pick Yuri up out of bed. He carries him towards the bathroom connected to his room and sits him up on the counter. Otabek turns on the bath water and puts a towel on the rack before returning to Yuri. He pulled his knees to his chest and is looking at the ground. 

Otabek moved his legs back to hanging off the edge of the counter. He takes off Yuri’s sweaty clothes, looking up at him often to make sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. The pair had an admiral amount of trust in their relationship. They’ve been together for three years now and have seen each other naked many times, but Otabek didn’t want Yuri to feel like he was being taken advantage of. 

He picked Yuri up once again and put him in the bath. He reached over to turn the water off and grab the bottle of shampoo. It was lavender scented. Otabek teased Yuri for his choice in scents, but he thinks it fits Yuri’s personality. It’s calm, but too much of it is intense. 

Otabek poured water onto Yuri’s hair, tilting his head back to avoid dumping water down Yuri’s face. He then proceeded to run his shampoo-covered hands through Yuri’s hair, untangling it as he went. It looks like he hasn’t brushed it in a few days, which may be the situation. Otabek didn’t say anything regardless, instead he rinsed out the shampoo and added the conditioner. 

He poured some soap on a wash cloth and handed it to Yuri. Silently, he took it and washed his body while Otabek played with his hair again. He rinsed out the conditioner and braided Yuri’s hair. A year into their relationship Otabek asked his mom how to do different hair styles. He liked playing with Yuri’s hair, but felt awkward without having a reason. Later on Yuri found out the reason he learned how to braid and laughed, assuring Otabek he didn’t need a reason. 

He held his hand out for Yuri to grip while he stood up. He stepped onto the bathmat and took the towel Otabek had hung up earlier. He felt less numb, but was still upset about the previous day’s events. He wrapped the towel around his waist after drying himself off. 

“I’m going to go get you some clothes. I’ll be right back.” 

When Otabek walks back into the room, he is met with Yuri holding scissors up to his hair. He takes the step forward and takes the scissors out of Yuri’s hand. Yuri starts shaking and soon sobbing. Otabek quickly helps Yuri into his clothes then leads him back to his bedroom. 

He sits down against the headboard and leaves his lap open for Yuri to sit down between his legs. Which he gladly does. He leans against Otabek’s chest and cries for what feels like an eternity. Otabek held onto him tightly, rubbing his back lightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri hiccups. He had calmed down a bit, but still had tears running down his face. 

“What for?” 

“I’m a mess. I can’t get the things they said out of my head. It was so awful.” His voice gets higher as he tries not to sob. 

“What did they tell you?” 

“They said I was a faggot because I’m dating you, that I couldn’t be a boy because I had long hair, they refused to call me Yuri and by the right pronouns, they wanted me to move back because of my money, and they said I was worthless otherwise. Viktor told me everything on the plane home. Beka, it was terrible. I shouldn’t have gone,” Yuri explains. 

“I- you know that isn’t true. Yes, I don’t think you should have gone, but nothing that they said is true. Dating me is none of their business, and it doesn’t make you anything. Your hair doesn’t determine your gender, you know that. You told me you kept your long hair because you liked it, and that’s okay. Lots of boys have long hair. Them only wanting your money shows how awful they are if nothing else convinces you. And you are anything but worthless. You are a fighter, a winner, a success story, to some you’re a hero, and to me you are the best person in existence. I have never met anyone that is more beautiful than you, braver than you, more stubborn than you, and nobody has ever been more important than you are to me. I love you so much, you shouldn’t let the words of such scum affect you. You are a million times better than they are.” 

“I love you more than you’d believe.” He tightens his grip on Otabek. 

“I think I have an idea,” He laughs, kissing the top of Yuri’s head.

He slides down the headboard, so they are in a position that’d be more comfortable to sleep in. Yuri rolls off of Otabek’s chest, but remains close to him. 

~

Yuri woke up with Otabek’s arms wrapped around him and one of his legs on top of Yuri’s. This happens every time they sleep in the same bed because Otabek likes to take up the entire bed while simultaneously cuddling whatever else is in the bed. Or that was the explanation for the oversized teddy bear sitting in Otabek’s room. Yuri laughs to himself but rolls over to face Otabek who is already awake and staring back at him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better, still not over it, but definitely better,” Yuri said. 

“That’s alright.” 

“It gives you the excuse to stay another night.” 

“I won’t complain about that,” Otabek said. Yuri leaned forward and kissed him just as the bedroom door opened. 

“There is breakfast if you- oh my god!” Yuuri slammed the door shut. Yuri pulled away from Otabek laughing. 

“Come on, I have to make sure he isn’t having a heart attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have prompts you can comment them here or send me a message on tumblr (or twitter if you don't have a tumblr) the usernames are the same! Thank you for reading!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing different prompts for you guys, so if you have any just comment with your idea! Even if it's pretty vague idea, I can figure something out for you! Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3


End file.
